Pieces Made Whole
by purpleanime
Summary: Loss and life hit new avengers Wanda and Vision pretty hard both are left under the stewardship of people they feel need more help than they can give but they come together and try to make sense of life with the fragments of it they have. First chapter Wanda centric. first two chapters revised for wording mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Loss and life hit new avengers Wanda and Vision pretty hard, as both are left under the stewardship of people they feel need more help than they can give but they come together and try to make sense of life with the fragments of it they have. First chapter Wanda centric.

Revised for wording mistakes- the grammar like commas and capitalization is still better bad.

Chapter One: It's going to Take Time

Clint Barton was a man who had seen a lot of things that were incredible: a guy who could fly and summon lighting from space, a soldier who had survived being frozen for almost a century, a scientist who turns into a green rage monster, and those were just the highlights but what really kept amazing Clint after so many years of being surrounded by the impossible was people's ability change.

Not silly things like clothes or hair but who they were and what they fought for, how despite all the odds people's entire lives could change from one little decision. "I want to be different." Natasha, his dearest friend and godmother of his children was a prime example. She'd lived through and done things no one should have to even listen to and despite how much damage they'd done, the red room could never stop Natasha from changing, from breaking free. He'd seen, of course, change go in the other direction good men and women who fought and saved lives beside him at one point of his life change into the most heinous of people. This was the only thing that kept amazing him in a world of "gods" and "monsters," how quickly people's heart could change.

He mused on all this as he drove through the country side with the sister of the young sokovian avenger who had saved his life. An Avenger, he thought to himself, the young man deserved that title and more. The young woman had been practically catatonic after saying her good byes to her brother at the morgue. She wept so much and so hard there was no one in the room that had the nerve to keep her from holding onto the body.

Thor was the only one who eventually approached her.

"I know your loss, but you must…

"LEAVE HIM?" She replied shouting the words with pure venom in her tone. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY LOSS?" She demanded weeping bitterly. Equipment around the room began to levitate and her eyes glowed a raging red.

"You tell me, can you not see into my mind, young sorceress." he asked. "Can you not see that I have lost family too, that my brother died saving my life, and took his last breathe by my side?"

"You left him." She accused, horrified and shutting her eyes as tears streaming down her face. She clutched her brother's body as she saw the memories in the thunderer's mind. "How could you-

"What would his body do for me, if the brother I loved was gone?" He responded though his mind confessed the choice was not as easy as he made it sound. "I could not save him… but I honored his sacrifice by thwarting the dark elves, protecting the nine realms, and living a life for the sake of others… as you have."

"I have?" she asked confused but her rage had subsided and her hold on the items she was levitating was released. At this point Barton stepped in.

"I told you, when you stepped out that door… you were coming out an avenger."

"your brother fought as an avenger, he protected people as an avenger." Thor added.

"Wanda, you have to-."

"I- I know… but I can't."

It was a long time but eventually they managed to coax her away from his body. After that day she had become very quiet and complacent. Talks of where she would stay and with who were decided between the team. She had been very blunt with them about her apathy towards it all. "if you want me to stay, I stay, there's nowhere else I need to be."

Clint had expressed his interest in getting her away from Sokovia while the incident was still fresh in people's minds and thought the tower was too much too soon.

 _"Not everyone can deal with loss by just throwing themselves back into the fray. She needs rest, some time to collect herself. She's lost a lot."_

 _"speaking from experience, I imagine." Steve questioned._

 _"not everyone can be soldier 24/7."_

 _"where should she go then, The new facility's not done being built, and there's not really-_

 _"she can come to the safe house, some fresh air, a little distance, it'll give her some time to heal."_

 _"Clint, are you sure? You barely-_

 _"I know exactly what I'm risking by bringing her, but I trust her."_

 _"alright, it's your call."_

Wanda agreed to arrangement rather quickly. His wife however had been a little harder to convince.

 _"I know this is a little unorthodox but-_

 _"she tried to kill you guys! And almost succeeded!"_

 _"that's kind of a thing in this profession, Nat tried to kill me, and I tried to kill her,via brainwashing sure but still-_

 _"Clint those were- those were different circumstances."_

 _"somebody got in her head and said all the right things and poked all the right places and wrapped her and her brother around their finger. He saved me, Laura and she lost everything…. She's paid her dues."_

 _"…are you sure about this?"_

 _"as I am about any of my crazy plans."_

 _"your confidence is doing wonders to reassure me."_

 _"I mean it, I'm sure."_

As he looked in the rear view mirror at the young woman he realized how destitute she looked. Her eyes scanned the horizon with a sorrowful hollowness. He knew that feeling all too well. He remembered trying to piece together the shards of his soul after the tesseract had had its way with his mind.

"this place." He thought to himself. "this is what got me back." he let his gaze fall on Wanda again. "hopefully it's going to get you back too."

Introductions has been brief, Laura had already given the kids the house rules for their guest which consisted of being polite and leaving her alone, of course, they were exploding with curiosity over her arrival but their mother had let them know Wanda was very unwell in spirits and had come to rest, which meant no annoyances on their part.

They'd shown her to her guest room which was on the far right corner of the house across from the kitchen and downstairs away from the other rooms which were all in the second floor.

"it's a nice little nook of the house for you to unwind at." Laura stated when she'd shown her the room. "Do you need-

"no… beside you should not be carrying anything, you are very far along, yes?"

"yes, I- three weeks we think. We're having a midwife come from the town 50 miles from here, she'll be stay in the other guest room upstairs."

The girl nodded at the information.

"if there's anything you need just give a holler."

"… thank you."

"oh… you're welcome."

* * *

Wanda tried her best not be a burden on the family and helped with the quick chores Laura showed her how to do, and every so often Clint would manage to get her come out with him onto the farm and help him. She would be very quiet, responding with either nods or a word or two. The glossed over look in her eyes while Clint spoke to her let him know that her mind was far away but he keep talking, he didn't mind her silence, he knew it would take time.

She leaned down beside by a patch of young tomatoes he was working on and had brought him the pruners he need. She tied her hair into a bun and watched him work. It was soothing to her to hear his voice. He'd ramble on and on and it help fill the silent void in her mind. Pietro's thoughts and feeling had been so frequently intertwined with her own that his absence rang in her mind so loudly it hurt. She'd never admit it but she was always grateful Clint always has something for her to learn or do. It kept her busy, purposeful, sane.

"Alright since this is the third time you've seen me do this how about giving it a try." He offered. His voice dispelled her thoughts and she looked up at him in confusion as she hadn't been listening to him at all. He chuckled at the sight of her. "don't look so surprised, I'm sure you've been paying attention the whole time right?" he taunted. She gave out a trace of a smile at his teasing tone.

"I was but-

"I'm just kidding, but listen honestly it's easy, and you learn best by doing so just here." He handed over the pruners. "Just grab there and cut this part. She did as instructed and listened to him guide her. They worked for a little longer and then they heard the children's laughter and voices from the distance. They looked up to see Cooper carrying a small basket and Lila trying to keep a jug of Lemonade steady as they rushed towards them.

"Hey, No running!" Laura warned shaking her head giggling at their excitement.

"Daddy, we made you lunch!" Lila proclaimed eagerly.

"all by ourselves!" Cooper added.

Wanda looked on at the scene with a sad smile then looked down at the dirt. She remembered being young and having so little to eat. Pietro always managed to "find" food outside of the orphanage. She wasn't a fool, she knew her brother had stolen it but it didn't matter, what mattered was being with him, under the bed so the nuns wouldn't see the crumbs, as they quietly munching on the sweet bread he'd taken.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she remembered his magical ability to always split everything he'd "found" into a perfect half. He'd hold her hand as she cried and wished they could both go back their warm kitchen table with their parents by their sides, where their father kissed their mother to thank her for the meal. If she'd had known… she would've traded every morsel of food in the world just to be back under that bed holding onto Pietro's hand and never letting go.

"Wanda." Clint called out at the sight of her tears. She looked away from him horrified that she had ruined such a happy moment between him and his family. The kid's quickly approached them.

" I-."

"eeeeh!"

she didn't get to finish her thought as the sound of Lila squealing from getting her foot caught in a patch of dirt shocked them both. More shocking still was that the little girl and the pitcher she carried never hit the ground. Covered in a red glow Lila's body and the lemonade pitcher hovered over the ground. Out of base instinct Wanda's powers had kicked in.

"Oh my god, Lila!" Laura cried.

"Whoa cool!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Mommy, what's going on." Lila asked in a scared voice.

Wanda stood frozen, horrified that she'd shown the children her powers. Clint placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" it' alright… you did good, Wanda. She's good, you can let go." He reassured.

"I… I didn't…" her words trailed on but she composed herself.

The red glow dissolved and the child and the pitched fell to the ground. The shattering sound startled Laura as she rushed over.

"Lila!" she exclaimed. The little girl stood- a little shaken about what had just happened as her mother's arms enveloped her. "What did I tell you about running!" Laura demanded.

"I'm so sorry." Wanda whispered as she stood getting some distance between her and the family. "I didn't mean to-

"It's alright… Wanda, it's-

"Are you a witch?" Cooper asked excitedly.

Clint winced as that had been the final nail in the coffin and Wanda ran off into the distance heading towards the barn. He looked down at his son with an annoyed stare.

"What?"

* * *

"Well that was an eventful afternoon." He mused to his wife. She dried the dishes he passed her as he washed them. She gave him a sympathetic look. "I was finally feeling like I was getting through to her."

"That wasn't something you could've stopped it's been four days, Clint. She needs time, she needs I don't know whatever it is girls who can make things glow and float need and unless you've recently purchased a book for said demographic I think you should give yourself a bit of a learning curve."

"How about you, you got a little spooked out there."

"well I'm not used to seeing people do the impossible on a day to day basis, seeing my daughter float was… definitely unexpected."

"Kids loved it, they're practically bursting at seams with questions."

"yeah well, kids are kids."

"but you're okay… you know with… it."he asked. "the way she is."

"I had two geniuses who built a murder bot upgrade my computer and use all my hair mousse, one of which is the Hulk, I had a guy who was experimented on during world war II help me chop onions for dinner and add paprika to my stew, and I had the director of SHIELD ask me for more toilet paper in the guest room. I can handle weird, Clint." she replied. "It's part of why I like you so much."

"you're wrong you know."

"about what?"

"You do see people do the impossible on a day to day basis, at least if all the mirrors in the house are still up."

"oh shut up, Hawkeye, you big cornball."she pushed him jokingly while he managed to latch on to her and steal a kiss."it's gonna take time okay." she reassured kissing his cheek.

"yeah, I know."

* * *

Wanda looked out from the barn window. She'd gotten herself up to the haymow and just stayed there consumed with her thoughts and regrets.

"be strong, sister" he'd asked holding onto her hands as they braved Strucker's insane experiments. All the other subjects died, one by one, but not them. They were strong together and by his side she felt like she could move mountains as long Pietro believed she could.

When they had come further along showing signs of their powers developing, Strucker had separated them into see-through cells. There were times she thought it'd be too much… that this power would consume her, that the insanity that had gripped at her all her life, that her brother had kept at bay, would finally end her.

Do something! Stop her! Kill her! She heard in the middle of it all. That fateful day when her emerging powers proved to be too much and in a fury of madness she began tearing the lab apart. She floated up into a cloud of red mist, it was the first time she'd ever levitated. She attempted it after but never could. Pietro made her dismiss the idea, "why would you need to fly, I can get you anywhere at any moment." The memory made her smile bitterly.

She thought she was going to die that day. She looked down in her madness and despair and saw her brother pounding at the glass of the container- his knuckles bleeding. She saw his tears but couldn't make out what he was shouting and then she saw it … him fall to his knees in exhaustion and his two hands make what was now her trademark hand gesture.

"I love you…"

It was one of the only signs they'd learned from a mute friend of theirs in the orphanage. She couldn't die… she didn't have right… her life was half his and his hers. She made the same sign to him and watched him laugh through his tears as the storm began to pass but not before shattering his cell and letting him rush to her side to catch her as she floated down. It had taken a long time before Strucker's men were ready to experiment on her again but they'd learn something very important that day, that for the sake of everyone involved in the project if anymore experiments were to be done it was imperative that the twins not be separated.

She pulled her knees closer to her body and wept into them. How could she even live without him? For so long she assumed their hearts beat as one and that if one ever stopped surely the other would follow. That's how it should have been, she was ready for the end but the choice was taken from her by that… creature? What could she call him, no machine had a mind she could read but… he wasn't human. She shut her eyes and let out a somber chuckle.

"then again neither am I."

She felt the pulse of Barton's mind come near her and let out a sigh. A part of her wanted to dive in and see what went on in his head. He'd been the only one she hadn't cast her "spell" on. However, another part of her was horrified at the idea of going into another person's head again, after all, it was because of her awful powers that so many had suffered. She could blame Stark from dusk till dawn but the truth was following Ultron, aiding him, and eventually fighting against him had all been her idea. Pietro had trusted her, he always had…

"It's all my fault, oh Pietro … I'm so sorry." She sobbed into her knees in her native dialect.

"it's not all your fault."

She looked up to see her host by the ladder of the haymow; his words had been in her own dialect. It was rusty, his sokovian but he hoped she was glad to hear it maybe it would make her feel closer to home.

"You know it is." She accused looking away from him as she wiped her tears. He shook his head as he walked closer to her.

"I know it wasn't, look am I saying your innocent in all this, no, that just be lying." He replied sitting himself across from her. "But Ultron's making, his plans, all of that, those were the actions of other people and saying it's all your fault is making them seem like they're not responsible for their actions and they are."

"but I was the one who-

"yeah you messed with Stark's head, but you know more than anyone that you didn't make his fears, they were in there, festering, gnawing at him, if not you something else."he replied. "You know your powers better than anyone."

"that's just it, I don't!" she cried. "every time it's something different nightmares, memories, loss, delusions- so many minds, so much! Too much!" the girl wept. "I feel your child's mind forming in your wife, Barton… do you know how terrifying it is… to know that one bad day, one bad decision and I could make it so someone could just… stop…"

"but you haven't."

"I'm a weapon! A monster! I hated the world so much for the loss it made me live, the cruelty of it all that I went to work with monsters just to have the power they had! And now that I'm as powerful as people that took everything from me, I hate myself!" she shouted at him. "Why on earth would you let me near your family! Why do you even care! Do you feel guilty? Do you think Pietro died because of you, is this your way of making it right? Paying off a debt? What am I to you?" she demanded standing up towering over him as she sobbed from her rage.

"An Avenger, a comrade, and maybe one day even a friend." He replied in a matter-of-factly voice. She sank to her knees defeated by the feeling of sincerity his words gave her.

"what is wrong with you?" she asked cupping her face conquered by the worthlessness of it all. Who cared whose fault it was or why, all that mattered was the person she loved and lived for was gone. Agent Barton chuckled to himself. "Are you laughing at me?" she demanded.

"No… it's just- you're not the first person to say that to me or to say some of the things you just said 'I'm a monster… a weapon," yeah- I've heard that before." He explained sighing. "It was wrong then and it's wrong now."

"what are you talking about?" she replied in a frustrated tone. "You read Strucker's files, what our goals were, they weren't trying to make people there, they wanted tools."

"Listen, what they wanted you to be- heck what you wanted you to be, it doesn't matter anymore because people don't get the luxury of being weapons." He retorted.

"what?"

"you see this knife?" he asked taking out the instrument. She nodded in annoyance. "it doesn't feel pain, Wanda, it doesn't feel remorse, and it certainly doesn't care how you use it. Maybe that what you wanted to be - both of you." He added. "It's easier saying you don't care or it's not your fault- 'just following orders'- 'just doing my job,' well no too bad you felt something, you both cared."

"we wer-

"Yeah, yeah sure the whole, 'I live on this planet too' spiel." He shook his head. "I don't believe it for a second, between the two of you, you could've even persuaded Ultron to let you two live for your services, but you didn't. You wanted something more. Pietro didn't have to save me or that boy. He chose to. He chose. Wanda, your brother might have been trained to be a weapon and told that was the only way he could serve his country but when he went out there he choose to be a man, to be held accountable for his actions, and to be the hero his people needed." He placed his arm on her shoulder. "Don't you dare call him or yourself a weapon, don't take his actions or yours for granted, good or bad, right or wrong they're yours that's something the world can never take from you."

For a moment she just looked up at him with mix of awe and bewilderment before eventually embracing him and crying on his shoulder. Her words were muffled and choked between sobs but he got the gist of it. I'm sorry… I miss him… I don't know what to do.

"Yeah, I know, kid." He comforted patting her back. "I know… but whatever it is that's coming up next in your life, blaming yourself and running away from it all is never going to help, no matter how smart Banner makes it seem."

the rest of evening was just getting her to come on down back to the house reassuring her that Laura and kids weren't afraid of her. Eventually she returned, shuffling into the house. Laura greeted the two as they entered. Without making eye contact Wanda mumbled a quick apology only to have Laura tell her there was nothing to be sorry about. The girl dismissed her kindness and quickly returned to her guest room.

"it's going to take time, right, Boss?" Clint asked while they watching the girl leave the room. His wife sighed and smiled with a nod.

"right."

* * *

Breakfast the day after came to be a mini-press conference as Hawkeye's children pestered him endlessly about the nature of Wanda's powers.

"Okay but can you at least tell us if she's from space like Thor?" Cooper begged trying to squeeze something out of his father's tight lips.

"first off her business isn't mine to tell and secondly you're going to end up having to do extra time at the chicken coop if you get there late from all this interrogating you're doing." Clint replied taking a crunchy bite out of his toast.

"dummy, she can't be like Thor if she doesn't fly!" Lila corrected, matter-of-factly.

"who says I can't fly." Wanda proclaimed startling the family with her unannounced presence. The children quickly ducked their heads with their cheeks red from being caught meddling in her business. Laura was the first to address Wanda greeting her with a "good morning" and offering her some coffee.

"I -yes black, please." She replied softly. The girl stood awkwardly in the middle of their kitchen avoiding eye contact with everyone. She fidgeted with her long necklace and was internally beating herself up for barging in on the family's breakfast without any sort of invitation.

"He-hey!" Clint started finally picking up on her discomfort. "Come on take a seat, we've got some extra pancakes, I'll get some eggs goin-

"No please, I just-

"It's no trouble." Laura added handing her a mug of coffee. "It's just good to see you're feeling better."

Wanda smiled slightly and let out gentle sigh. "I actually came to… apologize… for yesterday." She clarified.

"What? We already told you that was-

"No, I mean to them." She gestured to the children looking at them. They looked at her, surprised by her declaration. "You had such a nice lunch planned for your father and I- I never meant to ruin it or to… What happened, Lila, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"…It's okay, Ms. Wanda, dad still had lunch with us."

"yeah and I didn't get hurt, it was just kinda… weird." Lila added. "but mom says I might've gotten really hurt with the glass from the pitcher if you hadn't helped." Wanda smiled at the girl's kind comfort and her honest reply.

"Looks like apology accepted, so how about sticking around, I don't think I've ever seen you up before noon." Clint offered standing up and pulling up a chair. Wanda shook her head but gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you but I just- I'll just take the coffee in my room."

"Alright but… don't be a stranger in the morning." Clint replied with a fatherly smile." I'll see you later to get working on the zucchinis."

"of course." She smiled, turned and began to head to her room but Cooper called out to her and made her pause. She turned to face him and saw him rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"I'm- I'm sorry I called you a witch, I didn't mean it in a bad way." He confessed. She let out the brightest smile she had in long time and chuckled.

"it is alright." She replied smiling deviously as she snatched a strawberry from his pancakes using her powers. "After all that's exactly what I am." She finalized taking her exit hearing bunch excited comments from the Barton children behind her.

 _To be Continued_

 _Chapter Two: Filling in the Blanks,- Vision Centric Chapter._

 _I will have Wanda and Vision eventually come together in chapter three._

 _please leave reviews, advice, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I'm newb no Flames. ps. sorry about the grammar._


	2. Filling In The Blanks

**thank you so much for the kind reviews, I barely know what i'm doing so to have any kind of response specially such encouraging ones is awesome. hope you like this chapter, i revised a bit from it's original upload. Grammar- really writing isn't my strong suit! thanks again!**

Ch 2: Filling in the Blanks

Living with and falling in love with Tony Stark is never dull. The excitement is part of why she fell for him, however; Pepper of all people also knew it had the tendency of driving people bonkers. She thought herself to be a veteran, however; in handling and living through her ex-boss, now-boyfriend's crazy shenanigans… but as she watched a red synthetic robot man wearing Tony's "careful, I'm hot" Apron, pour her tea and offer her fresh made "biscuits" she realized she would never be prepared for this man's insanity."

"another biscuit, Ms. Potts?" Vision asked eager to keep the CEO's stress to a minimum after hearing the whole ordeal.

"actually those are called cookies, but that's alright you're still learning."

Pepper didn't miss the eyebrow raise that the synthedroid gave the tech-genius.

"cream?" He asked in his velvet accent. She merely nodded.

"I- I can't even begin to process this, murderbots, enhanced twins, end of world- Tony I left for two week!" she demanded.

"alright okay, well just… take your time." He replied biting into one of vision's cookies. "Oh!- and definitely have one of these." He recommended. "what is that nutmeg, caramel, I can't –

"it's cinnamon and cardamom, Mr. Stark."

"How do you do this every time?" she asked in disbelief. "A guy flies down from the sky shooting lighting and you have lunch with him like your old buddies." She continued " then when you meet a super soldier and assassins you make a superhero clubhouse in your office building."

"your point being?"

"how does nothing phase you?" she retorted. "you're eating a cookie made by J.A.R.V.I.S. who is now a robotman!"

"listen I got a little over excited when I had Loki's scepter and made some choices … maybe choices I should have talked to certain people about- not to ask them if could do it because I still believe I did what was right, but just to let them know."

"Ever think maybe one of those people should have been me?"

"I know how you get about this Avengers stuff-

"can you blame me?" she demanded gesturing towards Vision. "Tony this wasn't getting another jet or making another suit… you were making a person-

"an AI." He corrected. Vision paused from his tea drinking, the statement for some reason made him uneasy, he even felt a small pressure in chest. He noted this for future analysis. "A program, something to help us… to prevent-

"something like what happened in Sokovia? have you seen the news, picked up a paper? They want you and the rest of the Avengers on a silver platter. Tony an entire country hates you… you don't think maybe now's not the time to be saying how right you are."

"you sound like the old man." He replied regarding Steve and standing up. "listen you must be exhausted from hearing how much I screwed up, and how I'm- 'out of control'." He replied making air quote gestures.

"Tony do you get what happened? What lying to the avengers, to me-

"I never lied to you."

"Omission of the truth is lying, Mr. Stark."

"thank you."

"unbelievable, I thought you were on my side."

"Tony." She called out gently taking his hands and looking him in the eye. " I don't think you're out of control, I don't think that your intentions or your actions were wrong, I think the fact you kept them from the people closest to you was."

"I told Bruce."

"Yeah well, Bruce isn't here is he?"

"… point taken."

"I love you." She reassured. "but you're going to have to start making some changes in the way you work, you wanted to be part of a team, part of a relationship well it's not all just high-ho avengering and holding hands… it's being honest, and trusting people."

"yeah… I know." He kissed her hands. "I know."

"Mr. Stark, A call from the foremen working on the new facility just came in, they are having trouble with some of the electrical wiring according to your schematics." F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted.

"We have a girl one, now?" Pepper asked.

"Listen I'll let you get acquainted with F.R.I.D.A.Y. and –

"Vision."

"right." He continued. "I gotta go get that."

"Dinner at home, I'm assuming?" she asked.

"well I mean an entire country hates me so, yeah we're probably gonna lay low for a bit." He replied. She sighed and nodded. He jogged up the stairs but paused halfway up and looked back at them. "… I don't regret it." He confessed. "Trying to find a way to protect people- I don't regret it."

"Tony…"

"Hey, I don't regret you, not even for a minute, pal." Tony called out pointing to the synthedroid before continuing up to his office. Vision seemed stunned by the declaration; he composed himself however and started cleaning up.

"you don't have to do that, J.A.R.V.I.S. will-." She caught herself but was relieved to see him smile at the slip up. "I mean F.R.I.D.A.Y. will get that."

"I don't mind at all, these new acts and sensations… it's all fascinating." He replied. "Only humans could think of something so strange like adding medicinal spices into a batter and then making them into a dessert."

"well we're one of kind, I'll give you that." She agreed smiling. "If you need anything… I mean you seem to have everything under control for a guy born a week ago, but just in case, don't hesitate to ask."

"yes, of course Ms. Potts." He replied, happy to have fallen into her good graces so soon.

"I'll see you at lunch, I suppose… for now I'm going to my room, taking a shower, then staring at the wall and reevaluating everything." She announced

"ah well best of luck with that."

"thanks, I think I'll need it."

* * *

Vision was adjusting as best he could to these new surroundings. Mr. Stark had provided him with a guest room and access to all their new home's rooms besides the master bedroom. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts did what they could to adjust to his arrival. Jokes of the first days with the baby home were used quite often. Mr. Stark's sense of humor even went so far as to move the man to make a digital baby book for the synthedroid, which Ms. Potts had tried to sway him from, but the billionaire would not budge on the matter. It really meant little to Vision, what did matter, however; was Mr. Stark's behavior around him. For someone who'd been adamant about creating him, he seemed to avoid Vision as much as possible, even Ms. Potts was more open to the idea of catering to his curiosities and accompanying him during his "tea time" than Mr. Stark was. He'd sharing meals with him, perhaps indulging a question or two but he'd always scurry off sooner or later. Vision had ultimately decided to leave well enough alone, perhaps he needed time to adjust, despite Ms. Potts claims of Mr. Stark's unnatural aloofness to the inexplicable, such was not the case. A man riddled with insecurities and anxieties so troubling that they'd push the world to near destruction was anything but aloof. Then came the gnawing question of how he should feel about the fact that the carelessness that brought upon the world's near demise was the same thing that brought his creation. Was it life's balance, the invisible tipping scale of probability, perhaps the scale of justice… stability?

"for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." He remembered reading. Was this the case? What had brought perdition had also brought salvation. These questions pestered him.

It was very unusual for him to stay in the mansion as it felt constricting. The air of tension between him and his hosts was not unnoticeable despite their hospitality. Flight was one the experiences that he enjoyed despite the fact that few humans had ever experienced it. He'd go to remote locations, scanning for places without humans as he understood that they'd have a justifiably aversion to seeing someone like him. He disguised himself for the most part wearing baggy human clothes, jackets with hoods, and that sort of thing. Every trip taught him and excited him more. Mr. Stark in his own way kept reminding him to be discreet with quips like "careful on your field trip, you got a sweater? Remember stranger danger, buddy!" Ms. Potts, of course, was more tactful with her advice, reminding him of the consequences of being seen, the heat the avengers were coming under, and the need for discretion. He tried to take their requests into consideration and spend more time in the house. The Library/Study had quickly become his favorite room. Despite the synthedroid's ability to absorb the information about the books at will, reading marveled him. He'd researched the subject and found humans would imagine or picture the events in their mind like a little movie projecting in their head. He found it hard to do the same but wanted to see if it was at all possible.

He felt more at ease of course with technology but a part of him wanted to distance himself. Yes, he could be one with the streams of information effortlessly, but he truly wanted experience life not just simulate it.

 _" an AI."_

He placed down his copy of Melville's The Whale as the memory of Mr. Stark's words rung in his head.

 _"Hey, I don't regret you, not even for a minute, pal."_

Artificial… at what point is something alive, at what point is it not? He had tried to hide his disillusionment with Mr. Stark's declaration of him as just an " AI" but at the same time was content to know that he didn't regret his creation, of course Mr. Stark's statement might have also been influenced by his lack of humility, admitting that he had made a mistake, that his creation was a mistake… could Anthony Stark really ever admit that after all the chaos and destruction he'd brought by meddling with such things in the first place?

Other questions arose from this inquiry did Dr. Banner regret his creation… what of Thor, he seemed pacified by the synthedroid's ability to hold Mjolnir but was that enough? Then there was Ultron who had different intentions for his body but even then was probably the closest thing he had to a true relative.

"And I killed him, what makes my existence more justified… more valid?" he questioned to himself. "Life is precious… wasn't his?"

The synthedroid logged into the house's computer mainframe trying to search for answers he knew he wouldn't find… how foolish...

"Perhaps, naïve? That'd be the word, I suppose." He thought out loud to himself. His mind drifted back to Ultron and his three creators.

Holographic screens surrounded him consuming the room; everything from legislation to poetry about the definition of life, people, and humanity buzzed around him. He had no need for the visual displays but felt like recreating what he had always seen Mr. Stark do. He paused as the thought passed his mind, is that what he was doing miming the acts of humans? Pretending to be like them?

"where is the breaking point, where is the line?" he asked himself out loud. "Where does life start, when is something alive?"

"Probably when people start to have existential breakdowns, I mean I'm not an expert but I feel pretty alive-

"Mr. Stark." He acknowledged. "I didn't hear you enter."

"didn't think I could sneak up on you, I mean for a guy who can fly you seem pretty grounded." Tony replied.

"Is there something you needed?"

"No just wanted to let you know it's gonna be chowtime soon, having sushi, thought you might like it."

"that's very considerate, might I request a veggie roll."

"still on this rebellious "no meat" kick, huh?" Tony replied as the synthedroid had specified his preference to a vegan diet. "well at least it's not smoking behind the locker room."

"I don't need protein to survive, Mr. Stark, no creature should suffer just to indulge the curiosity of my palette."

"suit yourself." The tech-genius countered. He stood there in silence scanning the room to see what the synthedroid was researching. "tough question." He stated.

"yes, but one I must find the answer to."

"Well, I mean you're here, you're living, quote-unquote… so does it really matter?"

Vision chuckled at the ragtag answer he received, if Tony hadn't known better he would have said it sounded sad . "what matters, Mr. Stark, is I'd rather not have the quotes at all, alive is alive, artificial is artificial, so who decides? What decides?" he rebutted and then he felt it again, that strange pressure in his chest.

"like I said tough question, but from what it sounds like, you've already come to a conclusion."

"that's just my- I'm not exactly an unbiased party."

"maybe that's your answer."

"and what is yours?"

"don't live like your old man says, if I had, I probably wouldn't be who I am."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"did you just- was that a burn? Oh my god they really do grow up too fast." He taunted taking out his camera phone. "baby's first sass attack, oh yeah this one's a keeper." He added trailing off the subject as he usually did. Vision just shook his head. "see ya at dinner, buddy, and hey, don't rack your brain about all this, live in the now, my man, live in the now." And with that piece of nonsensical advice left behind, he was off.

"how can I 'live' in the now, if I don't even know if I'm alive." The synthedroid countered out loud slightly annoyed at Stark's nonchalant-ness to it all.

* * *

Vision's "obsession" with life or being alive, led him to all different kinds of research and schools of thought from spiritual texts to quantum physics, it also led him to research his "creators" and their organization, or "team" as they liked to call it.

Many hours of studying were poured into the files of the Avengers Initiative and its members as well as their different backgrounds. Very different people on the surface, but in reality quite similar, all were acquainted with great tragedy, hardships, but possessed indomitable spirits. Tony had been a subject of great study, at least his work on J.A.R.V.I.S. and AIs along with Dr. Banner's research, as for the billionaire's personal life he felt, though pivotal to his research, it should be something Mr. Stark was willing to share. Thor was quite popular a topic too, from the myths surrounding him to the records S.H.I.E.L.D. kept about the technology of his world. Vision's mind gem, as the thunderer had dubbed it, was one of the variables which he based his argument for being alive on. Magic or superior technology whatever it was, it had done more than just animate him, like it had Ultron, but of course without substantial proof and more information this was a flimsy argument at best. He did, though, remember Wanda Maximoff's reaction to his "birth," however; the Avengers and perhaps most of the world would need more than the telepath's "seal of approval."

He researched her and the late Maximoff quite extensively as their powers had been created with the use of the mind gem, though unfortunately Ultron had left very little undestroyed on Strucker's research and experiments. He remembered the feeling of her presence in his mind, definitely a strange sensation but not one altogether unpleasant. He marveled at the resilience of humans, the two siblings had been able to brave quite tragic lives, and lived through many trying adversities while enlisted with Strucker. Though many files were lost digitally, paper record of what the two lived through, however minimally documented, was still enough to inform Vision that their plight had not been an easy one.

He still remembered the young sokovian girl striking him with a hard slap to the face as he released her when they were safely aboard the helicarrier. He was stunned not by the pain, thought it was unpleasant, but by her aversion to being saved.

 _"bastard," she had cried out in her mother tongue. "why did you- how dare you bring me here?"_

 _"if I wouldn't have acted you would have died." He replied trying to make her understand his logic. This only seemed to enrage her more._

 _"MAYBE I WANTED TOO!"_ She seethed striking his practically invulnerable chest with her fists. He tried to assess her logic, but realized this psychosis was a symptom of grief. He weighed the options of stepping away and turning intangible, but also realized perhaps she might be driven to lash out towards someone less capable of taking her hits, so he opted to let her tire herself out, as despite the ferocity of her strikes the battle had had its wear on her, that mixed with her emotional turmoil only backed his theory that she would most likely pass out from exhaustion, which in a matter of minutes proved to be corrected. He carried her over to the nearest medical personnel.

 _"please treat the cuts on her hands with care, she's broken two fingers, and I fear she might have fractured her left wrist too."_

That was the last time he had seen the Maximoff sister, the latest Intel was that she was off the grid recovering with Agent Barton. He had hoped to speak with her before her departure but at seeing her so distressed he decided there was no tactful way of approaching her then. Despite himself he ended up spending an enormous amount of time researching her abilities, there was so much to understand, and so few answers. How the mind gem had given her these abilities was one of his biggest questions, from what little info he had, the twins had been the only subjects to survive. Had it been luck? Some of the research or what small pieces he could decipher from Ultron's corrupted files even suggested that their powers had not been given by the gem but instead awakened by it. This only brought more and more questions? If the gem could only amplify instead of create then perhaps he was only an amplified synthedroid one had who missed coming to life by the skin of his teeth. That outcome seemed tragic to him.

"perhaps I too must suffer, if I am to understand life." He reasoned somberly. "even if I cannot partake in it." Time had passed rapidly and what he would have been likely to describe as minutes, had actually been a full 78 hours of him consumed by his research. Ms. Pott and Mr. Stark had come in a couple times but each one was met with a politely declination of whatever activity they had wanted him to partake in. A part of him was glad to have their attention and to be recognized as part of the household another felt… a bit mocked, they went through the motions, but he always felt like he was on display for them, not really being immersed in their life but just being paraded around like Mr. Stark's new toy of the week. Ms. Pott tried to be genuine and he sympathized with her compassion but at the same time he realized that her affection for him was rooted in her affection for Mr. Stark, and that to her the synthedroid was just another of her lover's inventions, after all she spoke with same politeness and consideration to F.R.I.D.A.Y. and that struck a nerve.

* * *

"It's been over three days, Tony, he's just in there… brooding." Pepper began as they shared their fourth breakfast without the synthedroid's presence. Tony took a sip of his orange juice and nodded.

"yeah, yeah it's all part of growing up, a little moody-

"Tony, I'm being serious. I think something might be wrong with him." She retorted unamused by his taunts.

"We'll F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s been on top of his diagnostics and he's completely fine."

"I mean he was made by an evil robot bent on destroying the world, how sure are we that he's okay to be around."

"as sure as this report that says so." He replied pointing to the holographic screen.

"is that same kind of reports that told you Ultron was a good idea?"

"not going to answer that." He dodged. "I'm telling you, he's different, he's-

"alive?" She asked.

"I keep telling you he's an AI-

"who are you trying to convince? Me or you? Tony, he's a vegan for goodness sake can you really say he's just all machine."

"so what, you think he's a real boy, should my nickname be Gepetto, does that make Bruce the "green" fairy or would that be Ultron-

"I think there's more to him than meets the eye."

"yeah well, that's a lot of people."

"yes, people."

"how did you get on the "alive" bandwagon?"

"I've never seen the coffee machine brood, Tony."

"you've never seen Barton try to use it."

"Tony." She called out. "I think… I think he wants you accept what he is or what he wants to be."

"is this the part where I say 'oh no how could I be so blind, I've become my father'?"

"I don't know is it?"

"I know what I made, Pepper, he's just confused."

"didn't think machines could be."

"they can't." Vision replied. They both turned around startled by his presence.

"Hey! Looks like someone smelled the tofu eggs and bacon we got going-

"If you were worried about my status, you could have brought this inquiry to my attention." He spoke ignoring Tony's jests.

"I just didn't want to be rude." Pepper replied politely.

"from what I understand speaking about someone behind their back is considered quite rude." he rebuffed.

"Look she just had some questions on what's going on with you and I explained that-

"I'm just a machine, nothing could be wrong with me that you couldn't quantify, correct?" The synthedroid finished for him. Vision became startled as that occasional pressure in his chest was becoming quite painful.

"well that's not how I would of put it-

"there's no need for formalities Mr. St-." the synthedroid paused and chuckled. "how… foolish of me, here I am speaking to you as if I were still what I once was and expect for you to address me in a new light. It's nonsensical."

"habits are tough to break, bud."

"Yes well, Anthony, I feel like the time has come."

"Don't call me that, just- it's Tony or Stark, or anything-

"Why do you get to choose how I address you?"

"because people get to choose that."

"ah but machines don't, is that why you insist on nicknames, and the occasional J.A.R.V.I.S. here or there."

"that's different."

"you gave me a name, you were given a name, Anthony." He emphasized. "yet we both chose another."

"it's not something I can stop doing from day to night."

"you've never even attempted, Anthony."

"Listen I mean it, don't call me that."

"Look you two this is getting a little tense, how about we just call each other what we prefer and that's it." Pepper interceded. "Tony call him Vision."

"Yeah… I can't do that."

"I believe you mean won't."

"don't put words in my mouth."

"Tony you're being ridiculous."

"He's wearing a cape and I'm ridiculous."

"I believe I am giving you an ultimatum, either you call me by my chosen name or I will cease to abide with you in your home."

"Are you threatening to run away? Oh my god this is rich-

"Tony I don't think-

"and where exactly are you going, what's your game plan? You're over six feet tall, bright red, and are wearing a cape, you going to the circus because they'd love to have you, you're not human can you get that through your big red skull."

"Tony-

"Ultron was right about you, you are an egotistical, self-centered, and bombastic man." Vision declared.

"you know when people start quoting genocide enthusiasts that usually means they're nuts."

"you've quoted Hitler 11 times in your life, would you like to see my sources?" Vision rebutted. "you prance around pretending that you've got everything under control when you're bursting at the seams, and people have paid high prices for your arrogance. You're avengering is nothing more than a way of coping with the fact your legacy is built on blood that will never wash away clean. Innocents suffering, the loss they've lived because of your recklessness."

"that was never my life!"

"no but it was your negligence, or do you think your technology would have been so easily smuggled and sold if you had been an active part of your board, or do you think that fact you turned a blind eye to your board's shadier dealings exempts you of blame?"

"I didn't turn a blind eye, I trusted Stane, I trusted my board."

"you didn't trust them, you just didn't care." Vision retorted. "you indulged in one of the most despicable of acts humans commit, apathy. People died, because it "wasn't your problem."

"that's a lot of tough talk about my "legacy" from guy made by a Genocidebot." Tony began as he called the gauntlet of his armor to him.

"tougher talk coming from the "genocidebot's" creator." Vision retorted.

"Okay that is definitely more than enough, Tony, you are not fight in the dining room."

"what will it be, will you recognize me as what I have chosen to be or will this no longer be place for me, Anthony?"

"I said… DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the tech-genius landing hard punch on the synthedroid's face, the force of it knocked him across the room but it hadn't hurt at least physically but the pain in his chest had now radiated to a burning feeling in this throat.

"TONY!" Pepper called out. "what are you-

"get away, Pepper this might get nasty." Her lover advised. He called the rest of his suit to him and waited for Vision to make a move.

"I'd like to say I hope you haven't broken your hand but that be false." Vision stated slowly standing up. "it seems that there is no more need for words, your answer is clear."

"There's plenty where that came from."

"I'm sure there is…" Vision paused and let out a sad smile. "well now striking your creation, denying its worth, my how ironic." Vision began as he became intangible. "I think now might be the moment when you say "oh no, I've become my father'." He finished as he phased through the building's roof.

"oh don't think you're getting out of here in one piece with that comment!" Stark declared. "Where do you think you're-

"Tony!" Pepper cried out. " have you gone mental? get out of that thing this instant."

"Wha- did you not just- are you actually siding with him?" he retorted in shock obeying her request and removing himself from the suit. "if anyone's mental it's him, I can't just let him loose, there might be a bug in him, maybe a failsafe Ultron left behind-

"or maybe you were being an ass and he was tired of it!" she argued. "He's not the only one that's noticed how cold you are towards him."

"I made him tofu eggs!"

"all you've done is joke around the issue at hand-

"all I ever do is joke, it's kinda of my thing."

"well maybe he wanted to be respected, and what was with the "Anthony" thing, I know you don't like your name but I've never seen you assault someone because of it."

"I 'assaulted' him because he was being a dick."

"I wonder where he learned that from, Tony, why didn't you just call him Vision?"

"Besides the fact it's a dumb name?" he quipped.

"Tony!"

"he's not Vision, okay, that's not- when we placed him in there…" he paused to run his hand through his hair in a frustrated fashion. "I thought he was gone and then I got him back… but it's- he's just… he's J.A.R.V.I.S. I know my friend Pepper, I know it's him."

"Tony, maybe some of J.A.R.V.I.S. in there but besides the occasional sassy comment did he ever show himself to be alive, to have feelings, but because that's what he's showing now, and it's understandable that he's a little frustrated with the fact you won't take him seriously.

"I never take anything seriously." He replied dismissively. "and the J.A.R.V.I.S. I know didn't think I was the bad guy… or do you think he's right about that too?"

"of course not." She reached out to place her hand on his cheek. "And I don't think he really believes any of that either."

"you sure? 'cause he sounded pretty certain."

"I think you struck a nerve and he struck one back."

"… this parenting stuff is a lot harder than it looks." He touched the holographic screen on his phone. "he's still on the grid… so no need for an amber alert."

" We'll I think you should give him some time to cool off but I also think you two need to have a serious- and I mean serious, Tony, conversation about your relationship with each other."

"you just had to make it weird."Tony sighed. "I'll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. keep an eye on him when he settles somewhere I'll go get him."

"my only question is where would he go?"

"there's the million dollar question." He replied kissing her cheek. "Luckily I'm a billionaire."

* * *

SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA

"Brian, please cancel my three o clock, I have an urgent matter to attend to." Dr. Cho informed the young intern acting as the building receptionist.

"Alright but Dr. Cho, they were very specific about the time-frame."

"I understand that but a more pressing matter has presented itself."

"what should I tell them?"

"tell them it's family." She replied making her way up to the elevator. To say she was a little nervous about meeting her creation was to say the least. Her recovery from the Scepter's influence as well as her injury during the Ultron incident had been quite rapid. Unlike Loki's wielding of the scepter, the gem had not corrupted her mind but only put her in a hypnotic like stasis, and to be honest most of it was a blur, but the one thing she could not forget was her magnificent creation. His purpose might have been horrifying but his creation was a scientific breakthrough that could lead to astounding possibilities, if an entire body could be made why not a limb, an appendage, perhaps even functioning organs, despite Ultron's twisted motives, his manipulation of her research had led to the advancement of a lifetime.

She opened her lab door to find her scarlet creation politely standing by the doorway.

"Dr. Cho, thank you so much for seeing me-

"look at you, just as beautiful as I remembered." She declared inspecting every inch of him. "marvelous, just marvelous."

"I- I appreciate your compliments however I came seeking your expertise."

"right you said there was something troubling you, get in the cradle and we'll have a good look at you."

"yes well, you see doctor I feel there might be something wrong with me internally."

"the synthetic organs? Have you experienced difficulty operating or tightness in your limbs?"

"well perhaps some-

"it'll be easier to see what issue is in the cradle, come take this…" she gestured to his cape. " off and lets get you inside."

"right, of course." He replied de-materializing his cape.

"how did you… Incredible." The doctor awed.

Dr. Cho thoroughly analyzed every angle of the synthedroid, she spent hours inspecting him, studying him, she barely let him speak as every moment was filled with praise and documentation. Eventually her fierce excitement was quenched with reasonable exhaustion after pouring herself into examining him for 5 straight hours.

"My Child." She started. "I don't know what lead you to believe you were malfunctioning, but nothing could be further from the truth, you are the perfect specimen."

"Child?" he asked genuinely.

"When woman makes a person, it is usually her child." She explained. "it doesn't bother you does it?"

"no on the contrary, I'm flattered you would consider me as such."

"Stark's AI integration gave you such a polite manner, you speak with such a wise voice, but your expression always matches that of a child."

"the irony of my very being, to know much but at the same time so little."

"come we'll take a little break, I'll get us some tea- oh can you-

"yes, I am fully capable of consuming food."

"I don't think you'll ever cease to amaze me." She smiled. Vision had never felt such a strange sensation, but it came to him every time the doctor praised him, it was a feeling between joy and embarrassment. They sat together and chatted, well if one could consider going over research chatting, as the tea brewed.

"now according to the results, your fine, but I don't think you'd come all the way here for something trivial." She stated as she poured him his tea.

"I hope not, but now I'm not so sure." He replied graciously taking the cup she offered.

"you said you've been having a strange sensation in your chest, a sort of pressure."

"yes, It felt like something was compressing it."

"Nothing showed up in the scan, but perhaps we missed something." She replied. "what were you doing at the time? Using your powers? Perhaps exerting yourself?"

"No, I was- well the first time I was listening to Mr- Anthony Stark introduce me to Ms. Potts." He corrected himself.

"just that? Well is there anything you feel triggers it?"

"just listening."

"well that's not much to go on." She replied. "is there a word, that triggers it, a subject, maybe it's a sort of fail-safe or warning in your programing."

"to be exact it usually happens when Anthony Stark claims I am not alive." He admitted bluntly.

"and you are?" she asked with an expression of both fascination and skepticism.

"I… I don't know." He replied. "but every time he says it or alludes to it… I feel it, it's a very unpleasant feeling." He remarked touching his chest.

"I see." She smiled with a sympathetic expression on her face. "tell me, is the pressure here." She places her hand over his heart.

"Yes."

"Do you feel it a little now, since we're talking about him, Stark I mean, do you feel it when you think of him denying you?"  
"yes, I suppose I do feel it when these sort of things come to mind."

"My child." She started placing her hand on his cheek laughing lightly. "you need a different kind of doctor for your kind of ailment, matters of the heart are not my specialty."

"a cardiologist? I thought the scan showed my synthetic heart was completely operational."

"No, Vision." She smiled. "I mean your feelings, your emotions."

"I don't understand." He replied. "My feeling are causing me physical pain?"

"yes, emotional distress affects the body just as much physical distress." She took his large hand into her smaller ones. "you're heartbroken because someone you care about doesn't understand you."

"heartbroken?" he asked as his mind accessed various definitions of the term.

"that pain you feel is called heartache, and it is a flawed characteristic seen primarily in people."

"do you think it's flawed to feel this pain."

"if you let it consume you, some people never overcome their heartache." She smiled up at him. "but I feel you'll make a full recovery."

"I wish I shared your confidence, tell me if I feel this pain, if I feel at all… is that not some indication, a sign if you will that I might be more than just… artificial…"

"I don't know the answer to that but it definitely means you are much more than anyone involved in your creation could have imagined, you've exceed every single expectation beyond measure."

"if I am not what intended does that not just make me a disappointment?"

"do you feel like one?"

"it is just what I am, what was not intended."

"you are not less, you are more." She encouraged." I cannot say whether you are alive or not but I from what I've seen you think and feel like us, that's enough for me."

"I wish I could say the same."

"my great grandmother used to tell me, Helen… everyone's life is like a blank book, except the first page, the beginning is always written by someone else, but the rest… that's ours to fill and we all get to tell our own story in the end."

"I'm afraid I don't-

"how you came to be and what you are don't have to be connected, this is your existence, your life, do not live it in the shadows of other's expectations."

"He said the same thing." Vision replied referring to Stark. " 'don't live like your old man says.'"

"perhaps he cares for you more than you think."

"he sees me like his other projects, like his suits."

"yes well-." Before she could finish her thought her phone began to ring. "this is so embarrassing, I strictly demanded no interruptions." She answered the phone then became a little tense.

"hmm I see, well what if he doesn't want to?" she replied to other side of the line. "yes, yes I'll see what I can do."

She stated on the line for only a bit longer but then hung up and gave him a shy smile.

"you probably guessed who that was." She started.

"I didn't need to, I read his bio-signature." Vision replied being fully aware that it had been Stark on the phone.

"he's on the roof, waiting for you, I told him I'd ask you to meet with him."

"last time we spoke, he attacked me."

"what? Why didn't you say something?"

"it wasn't exactly … unprovoked." he admitted. "it didn't injure me in anyway physically."

"but what about your heart?"

"no he struck me in the jaw, it didn't-

"no, Vision, I mean your heart." She emphasized placing her hand on his chest. He took her small hand in his larger one.

"I suppose I was injured then, in a way."

"if he does not apologize then I want you to have nothing more to do with him, provoked or not, no one should strike their child."

"I think… he does not see me as such."

"well then maybe you were right to leave."

"perhaps." He replied. "but I still want to see if there is a chance for reconciliation."

"such a gentle soul." She praised taking both his hands. "no matter what, you always have a place here for you."

"Dr. Cho, I am- I never expected you to regard me in such a familial manner, I'm honored that despite all you went through you have no qualms about my creation."

"you are my greatest creation, if anyone is honored it's me." She replied. " and no more of this Dr. Cho business if you are my child then I am your mother."

"Mother?" he questioned. "you wish for me to address you as such."

"Children don't call their creators by their name." she explained. This statement led him to think of Stark's refusal to let him address him by his given name, could that have been the reason? He pushed away the thought.

"if such is the case then, good bye for now, Mother." He stated trying out the word, it felt foreign but at the same time comforting.

"Take care my child." She embraced him. The act stunned him and he didn't know how to respond so he merely remained still. "and remember your life, your story is yours and no one else's."

"I will." He replied smiling at her as he began to hover and become intangible.

* * *

Vision phased his body to the roof of the building and found himself face to face with his creator in his signature armor.

"… I was little worried Cho wouldn't be able to convince you to show up." Tony admitted. " To be honest I thought I was going be stood up, some karma payback, you know. " he added. " I made guy wait once too."

"I'm here, and think you've paid your dues in that regard." Vision replied. A long silence followed until Tony spoke.

"I- Listen, I know I'm usually the one doing all the talking and maybe you've got a couple things to get of your chest, but just let me get through what I'm going to say and I'll hear you out, okay?"

"… agreed."

"Okay… so –God this is so crazy, he used to be one who'd travel halfway around the world, the country, wherever after I'd run off."

"who?"

"Jarvis?"

"I don't-

"not J.A.R.V.I.S." he corrected. "Jarvis."

"Edwin Jarvis, you mean."

" yup, the guy your original AI was built to simulate, he was kind of a big deal to me…listen Vision." the tech-genius started. The synthedroid appeared stunned; he had called him by name. "the "Anthony" thing… you're right I was being a hypocrite, but the thing is… that's- that's what he used to call me, no one else-." He paused to try to form his words. "if you didn't have his voice then maybe- but you do, okay, you do sound exactly like him, and I just- I just can't do it. If you're not Jarvis, you're not Jarvis… but calling me by the same name he did… I can't do it."

"I see, it was not something I would have pushed had I known."

"yeah well know you do, listen… He was, he was the little piece of normal I got to keep as a kid. I mean I was billionaire 10 year old, nobody could really tell me anything, except Jarvis, he kept me from being an even bigger ass, if you can believe it. Even when they were still around, he was always protecting me. 'do not go into your father's study, Master Anthony, you're father's terribly busy… more like terribly drunk." He mocked bitterly. "No matter how many people came and went because when you're rich that's all people do… He was there. He was there before Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, the avengers… he was my family, but people die… it's what they do. Call it weird or nostalgic but I just couldn't or maybe I didn't want to let him go, so I made J.A.R.V.I.S. and then Ultron happened and then I thought I lost him again, and then I got him back and I- I made you and at first it was… it was like before, like way before, it was like he was back but… but he's not, you're not J.A.R.V.I.S. and your certainly not the man that raised me." He admitted. " It just took me until now to see that… well it took me until I punched you in face, which I'm sorry about, sorta… you were kinda- you know what, no- fully apology- I am sorry about it."

"I see." Vision replied to trying to absorb the tremendous amount of info that Stark had revealed about himself. His silence after the short statement seemed to make the billionaire uncomfortable.

"right so… anything you want to say?" he coughed. "I mean I feel like we're having a moment here."

"I… I am just trying to understand, you're aversion to me being Vision- to me being alive, is not that it could not be but that since I resemble someone you once loved, for me to be alive and no longer be a memento, or ode to them, that would mean that they are gone."

"I mean if you're gonna be so cut and dry about it, yeah I guess that'd be it." Tony agreed half-heartedly. "look I get it, you don't want to live in anyone's shadow I get that- trust me, I know you're not J.A.R.V.I.S. not anymore. The guy that used to make me gluten-free waffles is gone but… it's going to take me awhile to get over that."

"Yes, you are right I am not… what I once was, but that does not mean that what we have now must dissolve, whether it is a familial relationship or not is yours to decide but I would still very much like to consider you for all intents and purposes my father."

"sure hope so or making that baby book would've been for nothing." Tony teased but his smile revealed his genuine appreciation for the title.

"and I too wish to… apologize, in my rage and 'heartache' I accused you of many things, things we both know were hasty and irrational conclusions."

"… that's alright, I mean the Hulk did help make you, it be weird if you didn't have a temper."

"I assume that is your way of say apology accepted."

"yeah pretty much."

"I know that your intentions were to reconcile with me and bring me back to Los Angeles with you and Ms. Potts but I still have so many questions about… everything, and I am afraid as extensive as your library is I will not find the answers I need there. I feel quite lost, to be honest." Vision began. "I will be with you when you have need of me, but until then, I believe the term used is soul searching, yes there is much soul searching to be done."

"yeah I figured as much, well, all good mama birds know when it's time for their babies to fly from the nest, its just- they grow up so fast, but hey I get it , you've got a lot of blanks to fill in. I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you for… everything really." Vision replied. " and please send my regards to Ms. Potts." He added hovering in the air.

"I will and hey stranger danger, okay bud." Stark warned with a grin.

"I will be wary."

"Take care, Vihz."

"Vihz?" the synthedroid asked taken by surprise.

"yeah it's your nickname, everybody gets one, there's no escaping it, ask Happy."

"I see, goodbye then, Mr. Stark." He smiled.

"you don't have to-

"I know but… old habits are tough to break." He declared with a smile and flew off.

"they sure are." Tony agreed to himself.

* * *

BARTON FARM, OFF GRID

"Are you sure about this, I mean you sure it's not like a squirrel or something?" Clint Barton asked as he followed the Maximoff sister through the woods of his property.

"a squirrel, really? You think I cannot tell the different between the pulse of a human mind and a squirrel's?" She demanded in annoyance. "I am telling you someone is too close to your property; I've never felt anyone else's mind before."

"Alright well I guess they're about to get a very rude welcome."

The two continue into the distance and finally approach a clearing where a mother doe and her fawn are drinking from, with them is a hooded figure in a baggy jacket and pants.

"Do you think they were just trying to get close to the deer?"

"there are signs three miles in and ongoing that tell them this private property, they want to see deer they can watch the Discovery Channel." He replied. "hey can you see into their head, see what they're here for?"

"can yes, but I-

"say no more." He replied placing a hand on her shoulder. " Hey! Excuse me, sir, this is private property." The deer ran off startled by his voice but the figure didn't move.

"My apologies, I thought the signs might have been outdated as there is no domicile mapped on this property."

Wanda glance up at the figure, that voice sounded very familiar.

"yeah well it wouldn't be very private if everyone knew where it was, so since the signs are up to date, you mind getting lost."

"To be honest, Agent Barton." The figure replied turning around removing his hood and revealing himself to be Vision. "that's exactly what I am."

To be continued.

 ** _please READ and REVIEW if you liked the chapter, if you didn't i'd appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Please no Flames._**

 ** _Chapter three- Finally some actual Scarlet Vision interaction!_**


	3. The Deal

Thank you guys so much for reading and for those of you who are gracious enough to review thank you so much for taking out the time, it means so much to me.

Chapter 3: The Deal

Meeting with Agent Barton and Ms. Maximoff had not once crossed his mind, but as Vision analyzed the process he used to arriving at this location, he realized it was only logical. After parting ways with Mr. Stark, the synthedroid had decided that his soul searching should begin with learning as much as he could about the gem that had potentially given him life, and decided he would scan the globe for traces of its energy reading and see where it had been. Perhaps the trail did not end with Strucker or past facilities had records that others could not decipher but he could, either way he felt so foolish when he came before the sokovian girl and Agent Barton. How could he have not remembered that her power would have most likely been the highest concentration of the gem's trace energy. He explained his story to the Agent with the addition of the carrying Mrs. Barton, whom he had startled quite a bit. He heard her husband explain to her in more or less words that he was the "good robot," though his tone share that he was skeptical about that statement. As for Ms. Maximoff, she had ignored his presence and left the domicile, it was quite obvious she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Again I am quite sorry, I've tried to stay off every kind of radar imaginable for my discretion of course, but now I feel that this would be beneficial to you as well given the circumstances." He apologized.

"Yeah, alright, you just gave us a bit of a scare, this place is supposed to be off every grid, the fact you just waltz in here- it's not giving me a lot of confidence in that statement anymore." Clint explained.

"this property, this land really is unrecorded as a domicile, but because of the energy reading I picked up on with the gem, I was drawn to it, well, to Ms. Maximoff, to be specific." Vision tried to reassure. "but other than that it is quite undetectable."

"can other people track her energy reading or whatever it is you call it?" the agent asked in a concerned fashion.

"it'd be near impossible without being in possession of the gem, it's not the type of thing ordinary technology can trace." Vision replied.

"alright so I shouldn't be getting any more visitors anytime soon or at all hopefully." Laura stated smiling trying to ease the tension in the room. "after all I'm going to be pretty busy." She added gently placing her hand on her abdomen.

"yes, congratulation are in order over the conception of your child, I've read such occasions are quite celebrated, I wish you a healthy birthing."

"yeah well kids are big deal to most people who aren't mad scientists and just make people out of fake skin and scrap metal."

"Actually I am made out of one of the most precious metals in the world, and if I recall the skin you are referring to saved your life, so you are made out of it too."

"oh you were definitely built by Stark." Clint replied.

"Right, anyways thank you for the well wishes." Laura interjected trying to keep the room levelheaded.

"Yeah it was definitely… something having you." The archer added. "but we wouldn't want to keep you from your soul journey-

"soul searching." Vision corrected as Barton stood him up and took his tea cup. Laura laughed lightly as the practically 7 foot tall synthedroid was being dragged by her smaller husband.

"-right, well best of luck with all that, see you around the new facility-

"Actually I had hoped to speak with Ms. Maximoff before I left." Vision stated.

"Wanda? For what?" Laura asked in genuine curiosity.

"I had hoped the matter could be discussed in private." Vision admitted.

"Private? What do you have going on that's private, you were born less than a month ago." Clint replied skeptically.

"and yet private affairs are something in my life, as you'll see often I have very little in common with people my age." Vision replied. The remark made Laura smile a bit.

"She's… not much of talker, I'll warn you right now, and you don't exactly seem like her favorite person."

"I understand, but I would still like to try." Vision responded. "where might I find her."

"you're the one with the tracking system, but if I had to guess, probably around the barn." Clint answered.

"I see, thank you."

"hey." Clint called out before Vision could exit the house. "don't push her, alright? If she doesn't want to talk, then she doesn't to talk, you hear me?" he announced. "She's still not at 100, okay."

"I understand, if you'll excuse me." The synthedroid replied giving them a polite nod as he left and the two Bartons were left alone. Laura had a large grin on her face as she watched her husband pick up around the coffee table.

"what?" he asked as he sees her smile.

"you are such a weirdness magnet!" she teased. "nothing is going to top the robot in the cape."

"that's what you said about the guys coming over, face it I'm just an unpredictable, irresistible, air of mystery."

"pfft oh yeah right, Mr. Mystery, how about you finish that tool shed if you want to really surprise me."

"hey me and Wanda were gonna go shopping for supplies for that today, you know."

"right." She teased. "you know what my one question is though?" she added off topic.

"what?" Barton asked curiously.

"Why is he British?"

* * *

True to Barton's word, Wanda stood at the very edge of the barn roof overlooking the property. She looked out to the distance with dull eyes. She was wrapped in her red shawl and her knee-length black dress along with long black platform boots and wrist length black fingerless gloves. Vision hovered behind her and landed a short distance from her on the roof top.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Maximoff." He began hoping to capture her attention and politely greet her, but she had no response for him. He wondered if she had not heard him or if she planned on ignoring him. ""This is quite a beautiful home Agent Barton has made for himself." Vision continued to no response. "I understand his frustration at it being discovered, it's very peaceful, a small piece of "normal" for him to keep away from the rigor of his work life."

"And what does someone like you know of normal?" She finally responded in a dry tone still facing away from him.

"that is a good question, it's interesting, normal is quite relative a term." He replied happy to have her acknowledge him. He edged closer to her but saw her take a step further which brought her uncomfortably close to the edge.

"what is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly." she added coldly.

"Yes, exactly." He replied taking a step back which she mimicked. "Ms. Maximoff… may we speak?"

"that's what we're doing right now, didn't Tony Stark program you with some common sense?" she bit back.

"ah yes well, from my experience conversing usually happens face to face and in more … comfortable settings." He explained.

"I am comfortable… and I don't really care if you are." She replied.

"I see… well then I will come right out with it." He started. "Ms. Maximoff, I require your assistance."

He waited a bit to gauge her response but was met with silence, then a soft laugh until it bubbled up into hysterical laughter, he would have truly thought he had amused her if he hadn't also heard her laugh through tears.

"you…" she paused to laugh loudly, cruelly. "you need help from me?" she questioned in the middle of her fit. "you must have some sort of wires crossed." She taunted. "help's the last thing I can give and least of all to you, stop talking nonsense." She demanded cutting of her laughter.

"on the contrary, Ms. Maximoff, you are only one who can." He announced.

"I don't care." She admitted. "why would I ever help you? Another of Stark's damn machines, last time I helped one of you, my brother died, I have nothing left or do you want to get me killed too?"

"no, of course not, I… I did not realize the implications of my request." He replied in lament. "I just- you're the only one who's seen my mind… you know I am not a child of Ultron."

"you are still Stark's-

"I am not just his, I am my own, you very well know that." He countered. "I am not just what he intended.

"yes… but if you are Stark's there is nothing good that can come from you."

"… I find your conclusions quite disappointing given your heritage and personal history with prejudice." He replied. The girl tensed and turn around to face him, she glared at him as if she could rip out his throat with her bare hands.

"how dare you?" she exclaimed furiously. "what do you know of me? You monster, what do you know of me?" her hands glowed a scarlet red.

"I know you have much experience being called one, and treated like one, a monster, that is." He responded with a stoic expression but he could not fool her, she saw the sorrow in his eyes. Her comment had hurt. "despite the fact nothing could be further from the truth."

"don't patronize me, I know what I am." She spat.

"it must be nice to be so certain of that, I, on the other hand am quite unsure thus I seek your assistance."

"I'll tell you what you are, another of Tony Stark's weapons that didn't go boom, a dud, you're not the end like Ultron, but you are no savior, you're just around to remind everyone what that madman can do." she seethed as tears poured down her eyes.

"… is that what am?" he asked. "Your argument may have merit; I will investigate the matter further." The synthedroid added letting her words sink in, it was a tragic destiny she was giving him. A dud- that sounded like a miserable existence.

"what that's it?" she taunted bitterly. "is that all it takes to make you give up?"

"I must be open to all arguments regarding my existence; it is the only logical way to rule out what is not true." He replied in a stoic tone but she felt the strain in his heart. he did not want believe he was just a machine.

"and what? How was I going to help you rule out anything?" she demanded.

"your… ability to see minds is quite remarkable but you can only do so with that which is living or capable of advance thought, I had hoped you could help me see if I am more than just an enhanced program, perhaps something more."

"you think you are alive?" she asked in disbelief. "and you want me to go in your head to see if it's true?"

"it is one theory, yes."

"I think you are alive." She agreed solemnly. "and it horrifies me, that one wrong move and whatever it is you are, Ultron would have been."

"yes, it is a sobering thought." He agreed. "am I to take this as that you have no intention of ever helping me."

"I can't even help myself." She confessed. "if I were to go in there, as I am… I would destroy you." She added in a morbid tone.

"I am not afraid of the consequences, but I do understand if it you are not willing to do so."he replied sounding quite diplomatic and trying to hide his great disappointment.

" Stop!" she demanded holding onto her head. " stop lying to me!"

"I- Ms. Maximoff, I haven't-

"enough! Enough of your politeness, enough of your calculated words, I feel your mind, I don't need to read it to know how you feel! Tell me how angry you are, how scared you are, how sad you are, stop pretending!" she demanded. "for someone who is alive, you are very good at pretending you aren't!"

"… I just didn't think it prudent to voice my personal strife while you are still recovering."

"what did I say about lying?" she retorted her hands glowing menacingly . "tell me the truth, I feel it right there, your discomfort- the feel of liar- I know it, tell me!"

"if you refuse to believe my intentions then just read my mind." He countered.

"why don't you just tell me the truth?" she shouted stepping towards him, he took steps back. "why do you hide what you feel?" her face was stained with smeared black makeup running with her tears.

"Ms. Maximoff, I am sorry that have upset you so greatly but I think you are unwell-

Her eyes widened in anger and she lunged at him with her powers in tow. They both fell from the roof but Vision took the brunt of the force. The witch stood up first after their fall and aimed her hexes at him, he dodged as quickly as he could, shifting his density and sinking into the ground.

"stop running!" she demanded. "show yourself, you coward!"

"Ms. Maximoff." He began as he phased from the ground behind her and restrained her body by taking her hands and pressing her to his body. "you must stop this."

"You should have run while you had the chance!" she retorted while her eyes glowed scarlet as she created a blast strong enough for him to lose his grip but before he could shift his density, she caught him by surprise and hexed him to the ground.

"ahh!" he cried out involuntarily, pain was a sensation he was unfamiliar with and he had hoped it would've stay that way. She got the better of him in his stunned state and placed her glowing hand on his chest. "if you so much as breathe, I will rip out whatever it is you have for a heart and show it to you." She seethed knelt down by his lying body. "Now tell me what is in that head of yours, for once stopping acting like a puppet with invisible string." She shook with rage and the adrenaline that rushed through her body from their short bout.

"Afraid" he replied. "at the moment I am quite afraid. " he carefully added.

"of what?" she demanded as the glow on her hand intensifying.

"not of you." He admitted. "not of this, but of myself, and my existence." He confessed. "I am afraid I am deceiving myself, that I am exactly what you believe me to be, Frankenstein's Monster; Tony Stark's lifeless A.I., Helen Cho's walking plastic cadaver, Ultron's final form." The synthedroid continued. "I want to be more but am very aware that the chances of that being true are not in my favor, I am a machine. I am terrified that these feelings, this way of being is some bug, some "crossed wire" and once it is corrected I will realize how pitiful and ridiculous my statements, my desires to be more really are. I am afraid that I am as deluded as Ultron, he thought himself to be above humanity, and I think myself equal… both are so preposterous… Ms. Maximoff, you were not wrong. I am a liar, and I came here hoping that you would help me lie to myself, because I so badly want to believe that which I know cannot be true."

She watched him for a moment still shaking and crying. Her hand was still on his chest but the glow was gone but before she could respond to his confession, Clint had arrived as his wife had noticed the scarlet glow around their property by their window.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. The archer looked down at the lying synthedroid and the kneeling girl as he saw the burns on the grass from her powers.

"I was helping him." She answered in a low voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, her body trembling. Barton gave her a concerned look as he realized the anxious state she was in. She stood up wearily walking towards him as whatever strength she'd girded while fighting the synthedroid had left her as her rage subsided. She clumsily latched onto the archer. Vision composed himself, standing.

"Wanda, hey look at me, what do you mean helping him?" Barton asked sternly. "I don't know what you did to get her like this, but I told you to take it easy on her, I want you off my damn property-

"No. "she faintly demanded. "I'm helping…" she trailed off before passing out in his arms. Clint shook her trying to awaken her but nothing happened. He positioned her limp body to lean on his.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for this." He demanded. "and I mean a good one."

"I never meant for this… but Ms. Maximoff, is not wrong." Vision acknowledged analyzing his forced confession. "She did in fact assist me."

Clint just shook his head and carried the girl inside. Now this one he had to hear.

* * *

After speaking with Vision about his skirmish with Wanda, the archer decided it was best to hear the events from Wanda, herself, however; it was clear her psyche was as fragile as ever. Vision volunteered to look after at least until she awakened and he kept trying to convince the agent that her actions had been her attempt at aiding the synthedroid, and not to hurt him. Barton found it hard to believe but remembered Wanda's plea before fainting and decided to hear her out before making any rash assumption about the situation, after all sometimes in their line of work, you have to be a little rough with people. If wasn't for Natasha's timely strike to his head, he still might have been under Loki's thumb. His wife was not, however; so understanding to the circumstances.

"so let me make sure I have this right." Laura began. "Our child is going to be born in a matter of days and the Avenger we're hosting, who is suffering from some serious PTSD, is having psychotic breakdowns. Is that about right?"

"I don't know if I'd put it like that." Clint rebutted. "it's a little more complicated."

"I though the whole point of sending the kids off to my parent's place was to minimize the stress, this is not less stress, it's not even close."

"alright, fair point, but I promise you if I didn't think it was the right call-

"Clint, they fought in our backyard for goodness sake." She retorted exerting herself and sitting down on their bed as she felt a bit dizzy. Clint placed his hand on her shoulder.

"hey, alright listen, the minute Wanda wakes up, I'm sending her somewhere else, okay, I never wanted this to be so heavy on you, I'm sorry I didn't think about how this would affect you and that was selfish, okay."

"and where is she going?"

"I can talk to Hill, there's safe house, its on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s network but that's not problem for her, she's gotten clearance for it. The property is only 5 hours driving and then 2 two on a private plane, it'll just be until the baby comes and we get you settled, sound good?"

"she's going to think you're abandoning her, you made a lot promises taking her in."

"you come first, our family comes first, I never told her otherwise."

"she's just going to be all alone in that place? That can't be good for her."

"okay, I am getting some mixed signals here, do you or do you not want Wanda here?"

"I… I don't know- but she needs help and when you took her in you made a commitment, she trusts in it, in you." She started. "I just don't know what kind of damaged that might do to her, just dropping her off somewhere like a stray dog."

"then what am I supposed to do, Please tell me because I am out of ideas."

"I think you need back up." She proposed. "someone who can help look after her, when you can't."

"There's not exactly a lot candidates, Steve and Nat are helping with the new facility, Thor and Banner are not in the picture, Wilson's running some cold case for Steve, Rhodes's Stark's right hand man so he's out of the question. Honey, I'm the only one who took her in because I'm only who could."

"Well… what about the robot?"

* * *

"She awake yet?" Barton asked entering the sokovian girl's guestroom where Vision was currently keeping watch over her. The caped guest was currently seated in a foldable chair by the girl's bed.

"No but her vitals are stable." The synthedroid replied. "so no injury befell her but she does show signs of great fatigue." Clint nodded at the information and let his gaze fall on the young avenger even asleep she seemed very melancholy. He sympathized with her. He knew what it was like to not even find comfort in his sleep, as there were many nights that Loki's manipulation of his mind haunted him.

"yeah, she's a tough one." The archer added. "it'll take more than a little rough housing to break this kid." Vision raised a brow at Clint's comment. 'a little rough housing?' the synthedroid thought to himself. he had certainly tried to be gentle but Ms. Maximoff had pulled no punches, then again to a seasoned fighter like Agent Barton their conflict could have certainly seemed diminutive, either way he did not linger on the thought. As Clint continued in the room, he noticed a faint but lingering aroma in the air. He also noticed the lit incense burner at end of the vanity table of the guest room.

" did you lit that?" he asked.

"oh yes, I noticed Ms. Maximoff was quite uneasy in her sleep and I thought the scent of lavender oil might soothe her, there is a great amount of search supporting it's use as a sedative."

"I wondered what that thing was when I saw her bring it, as you can see she travels pretty light, it looks pretty old, I think it might be special or something." The agent mused out loud.

"yes, I thought that too." Vision agreed. "it's quite the antique, there's much more efficient models out there for quite moderate prices, from what I've read holding onto items despite them being obsolete is a sign that they hold emotional significance."

"yeah we humans are weird like that, I mean it must seem that way."

"it is peculiar but not in a bad way, if anything it is part of humanity's charm."

"well, I'm a big fan of humans but I might be a biased opinion, I've got two of my own and one on the way."

Vision smiled at the archer's response. Humor was another part of humanity's charm he cared for quite deeply.

"yes, I suppose you are but I cannot say I am any less bias." He admitted. "I find you all to be extraordinary given all you are and have done in your short existence in the universe."

"well you know what they say make a lot with a little, that's the way to live." The archer replied. Vision nodded as the saying resonated with him. Barton looked back at the girl and let out a heavy sigh.

"what am I going to do with you, kid?" he asked the sleeping witch. He looked back at the robot before continuing. "this probably the best sleep she's had in a while."

"you think so?"

"she tries really hard to muffle the crying but I hear it, Laura does too, the curse of being a parent you're constantly listening even when you sleep." He affirmed. "She won't even try to sleep some nights, I think she has nightmares, bad ones too if they're harsh enough to take someone as strong as her down."

"I see."

"I just- look I don't know if you can understand what she's been through but… whatever it is that happened out there, she wasn't herself. She's still grieving and lost, so just keep that in mind, okay?"

"I will." Vision agreed. " but even in her frenzied state, she did help me realize many things, perhaps things I would have kept trying to hide from myself were it not for her… assistance."

"yeah friends will do that."

"friends?"

"well I guess that might be stretch but still you two are going be relying on one another in the field, you'll be teammates at the very least."

"yes I suppose, we will be." Vision replied. Clint nodded then let out a chuckle at the absurdity of it all, him watching over an enhanced rookie while a robot watched her sleep.

"Laura's right, I really am a weirdness magnet." He smiled to himself.

"Pardon?" Vision asked unaware of what he meant by the comment.

"it's nothing- anyways you might want to look like you're doing something other than watching her, it might creep her out to wake up to you gaping at her like a fish."

"do something?" Vision echoed.

"Yeah I don't know read a magazine, whittle, do a crossword puzzle- something." He elaborated. "it's a little unnerving to just be stared at."

"I see, I will attempt to make myself seem preoccupied."

"keep me posted when she wakes up." Barton requested. "I'm going to check on, Laura."

"of course." Vision agreed. The agent nodded and left the room. Vision let his gaze fall on the sokovian girl and let Agent Barton's words replay in his head. "Friends…" he tried out the word gently. He smiled. " I would like that very much, Ms. Maximoff, for us to be friends." He admitted out loud as he felt a new sensation in his chest as he watched over her, different from the "heartache" he had experienced before but not completely unalike.

* * *

" _Pietro… no Pietro wake up, please." She sobbed._

 _Wanda was engulfed in the same nightmare that plagued her every night. Sokovia had been destroyed, the world was fire and chaos from the nuclear destruction that Ultron had brought and in the crater of her hometown she lied holding her brother's corpse sobbing over him, while the lifeless bodies of her people and the avengers surrounded her. She screamed and howled like a madwoman from her grief as she had brought perdition to the world._

 _And then it happened… the bodies began to move, one by one the dead multitude rose but their flesh was still burnt and scarred, and their eyes yellow from the rotting of death. In her horror she was stunned, paralyzed by the scene._

 _"yoouuu…" seethed Captain America's corpse. His pace was slowly and ragged like a drunken man. "you brought this on the world… you killed us all."_

 _"no! no! it was Stark! It was his machine!" she cried out in denial, sobbing loudly._

" _then why am I dead, and you alive?" Tony's corpse replied dragging itself towards her._

 _The bodies of the avengers and her people steadily enclosed her. She heard their cries blaming her, demanding her death, threatening her with a gruesome end but she couldn't move._

 _"it wasn't me! It wasn't me! IT WASN'T ME!" She shouted still paralyzed from her shock._

 _"I'm going to choke the life out of you." Banner's corpse threatened. "you did all this, you're the monster, you're the monster!"_

 _"no!" she cried. "I never wanted this!" the sokovian girl latched onto her brother's body and then she felt it… his cold hand grabbed her throat. "NO!" She shouted in horror. His animated corpse forced her onto the ground and continued to choke her._

 _"Wanda… why?" he demanded in a raspy voice. "I trusted you, I loved you, why?" he tighten his hold on her throat leaving her unable to respond but she wept as she saw the look of pure hatred in her brother's eyes. She had no strength to fight it, in truth she didn't want to. They were right, it was her, it was all her._

 _The other corpses had finally reached her and the mob surrounded them, it was the end. She closed her eyes and held onto her brother's face as he continued to attack her and then as the world was ashes and the dead rose to kill her… she smelled… lavender… of all things lavender then everything froze._

 _"what nonsense is this?" a grave and familiar voice echoed. "Is this how little you think of your brother, who once offered his soul for yours."_

 _Her brother's corpse released her from his vicious hold and then smiled at her in tears as he and the other apparitions where swept away like ashes. She called his name and wept as his ashes slipped through her fingers._

 _"Child." The voice harkened and all the ashes collected together and form the body of an old ghost from her past._

 _"Agatha…" Wanda recognized breathlessly. "I thought… no this is a dream- this isn't real." She grabbed her head in horror._

 _"is it so great a feat to invade the dreams of a child for a sorceress such as myself?" Agatha Harkness demanded. Wanda looked up at her in disbelief. "Your arcane abilities have awakened, child, if you are truly ready to take responsibility for your actions and understand what your powers are, find me."_

 _"How will I find you? How do I know this is real?" Wanda asked looking up at her worried this was all in her head. Agatha walked over to the girl and knelt beside her._

 _"I don't usually humor lack of faith but given your loss, I will make the exception." The witch agreed. "Look in the mirror I gave you when you were a child, the witch's glass will show you this was no dream. She gently smoothed her hand over the girl's head. "you are not alone, child. His soul cries out for you, even now, for your happiness."_

 _"Pietro…" the young witch wept._

 _"Awaken and find me."_

Wanda awakened as eyes shot open, but the weariness of her body did not let her make any sudden movements. She scanned the room and to her surprise Tony Stark's synthedroid was seated by her bedside reading a year old issue of Cosmopolitan magazine.

"what are you-." She paused in a raspy voice as the memories flooded back, their conversation, her attack, his confession… then Clint… then darkness. "what are you doing here?"

"I was reading an article until you awakened." He explained pouring some water from a pitcher Laura had brought in hours ago. She sat up as he handed her the cup. She took and sipped it slowly. "how are you feeling, Ms-

"Is it at least a good one?" She asked in a dry tone avoiding his question.

"I- well, it was about "10 ways to drive a man wild," he answered trying to humor her for the sake of peace between them.

"hmm which one are you on?" she continued as she drank some more water.

"number 7, wearing red lipstick." He replied. "I have, however; cross referenced this statement with other research and though there are studies that have found red to be a color that entices passionate emotions there is no conclusive evidence that it will create an excited response from a potential partner."

"I think you have enough red, no need for too much." She replied. "don't want to drive anybody too wild."

"yes, I'll keep that in mind." He nodded and a heavy silence surrounded them as both looked at each other. "… I will go inform agent Barton that you are awake." He announced standing up hoping to break the tension between them.

"wait!" she called out standing abruptly, however; her grogginess from just awakening got the better of her and she lost her balance, Vision caught her quickly. She looked up at him, their faces inches from each other. His grip on her was firm while her arms had nested themselves between the space of their torsos and her hands landed on his chest. He was cold. She mused to herself.

"You mustn't exert yourself." He warned.

She said nothing as she felt his breathe centimeters from her face. She realized he didn't comprehend the implications of being so close to someone. She'd never really had much experience herself; her life never lent itself to relationships. A scarlet flush rose to her cheeks, she wondered if he understood what two bodies pressed like this against each other would mean in any other scenario. Vision didn't know how to respond to her gaze as she continued to look up at him without a word, and without meaning to he pressed her a little closer to him, as the warmth of her body subconsciously drew him to her. This movement startled her a bit and she quickly broke out of their… somewhat embrace. Her face turned even redder than before; at the feel of him press them closer together. She thought perhaps he was not as naïve as she believed him to be.

"Apologies." He began. " I did not mean to…

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing." She huffed looking away from him trying not to let him see that she was flustered. "I think you are a lot more like a man than you realize."

"I… I am not sure what you mean."

"forget it." She retorted as she sat on the bed hoping to put the whole thing behind them. She looked at the digital clock on the wall, it display the time 3:13 am. " did I really I sleep for that long."

"you have been quite fatigued for some time, Agent Barton commented on your insomnia and you displayed many of the classic symptoms of mania caused by sleep deprivation." At hearing Clint's name she remembered why she had stood up in the first place.

"don't wake him up now, let him and Laura rest…" she trailed on as she realized how selfish she had been when she had attacked the synthedroid and turned their home into fighting grounds, who knows what kind of strain that might have caused the carrying mother. She looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity table and the memories of her dream came flooding back. "Agatha." She called out in realization. She quickly knelt down and dug under the guest bed for the small bag she had brought with her to the barton's farm.

"Ms. Maximoff what are you-

She hushed him with a fierce look. The young witch searched through the bag and found what she was looking for wrapped in a satin cloth was the glass Agatha had given her as a child. Her hands moved quickly to unwrap it and finally the mirror revealed itself. It was a beautiful antique, priceless in certain circle, but along the glass there was large crack. The girl dropped it as her hands shook at the sight.

"Oh my god." She whispered in her native language covering her mouth with her two hands in shock. "it can't be."

"it can be restored, Ms. Maximoff there is no need to so upset." Vision reasoned.

"you don't understand." She chastened. "it is no trinket, this is a witch's glass, mere force cannot shatter it!"

"witch's glass?" he questioned out loud researching the term through his data base. She ignored his musings and looked at the mirror's crack and took a deep breathe.

"why would it just break, that's not a sign, that's just-" she muttered to herself. "why, why?" she continued placing her hands on the broken glass. She tried to remove of a piece but it merely cut her but it didn't even faze the witch as she kept trying to chip at it.

"Ms. Maximoff you are injuring yourself." Vision reasoned. "you must stop."

"what broke you, why can't I?" she demanded at the mirror. " Agatha, there has to be more." Before she could cause herself further harm, Vision knelt down by her, and took her hands. She looked up at him and then down at her bloodied fingers and this seemed to snap her out of her frenzy.

"That is enough, you could permanently injure your hands, as I understand your very powers relies on them."

"my powers…" she echoed until a thought lit up in her mind . "my powers!" she repeated more animatedly as she levitated the mirror and with the force of her hexes chattered it. Vision pressed her against his body protecting her from the glass and shifted the density of his skin so the chards of glass would only bounce off him. She pushed him away and let what the remained of the mirror float towards her with the use of her powers. The remaining surface of the antique had a blood red writing on the back of it. She touched it and red ink stained her fingers as if it had only been written moment ago. Vision scanned the image, but couldn't decipher what language it was or what it said.

"Agatha, you are alive…" The girl whispered her tears overwhelming her. She embraced the antique mirror tightly against her chest.

"what does it say, I've never seen this language, I am searching for it in my databases but it is not showing me anything."

"it says 'find me' in a tongue you shouldn't ever be able to find." She replied.

"and what does that mean?" he asked. Without thinking Wanda latched onto the synthedroid and laughed through her tears.

"It means I am not crazy, it means I am not crazy." She repeated like a mantra laughing and crying confusing the synthedroid to no end. He did not want to ruin the moment, however; and merely returned the embrace letting his cold arms encompass her petite form and tried to simulate a 'hug' as best he could. She continued the embrace for a beat more until she realized what she was doing and immediately broke away. He would be lying if he said he had not wished it would have lasted longer, and the thought troubled him. He put away such thoughts as he looked down to see, Ms. Maximoff looking at him in a serious manner.

"you… you came here, seeking my help, right?" she asked.

"I- yes, I did." He replied. "but I understand that it was an inappropriate request given-

She raised her hand up to shush him.

"how about a deal, I need help finding an old friend, but this must stay between us, the avengers would not understand… Clint, wouldn't understand." She explained.

"in exchange you would assist me in my inquiry as to whether I am alive or not?" he asked. She nodded.

"yes but only if we find my friend and only if you tell no one of what you will see and where we will go." She demanded.

"I believe we have a deal, Ms. Maximoff." He agreed outstretching his hand offering it to her. She looked at him in amusement.

"deal." She replied taking his cold large hand into her warm slender one.

To be continued…

Up next Chapter 4: Finding What Pieces Remain.

Thanks so much for reading the chapter. I hope to make the next one by next Friday.

Little reference for people who don't know Agatha from the comics, she was pretty much Wanda's magical tutor in the comics, you can wikipedia her really quick if you really curious about her.

Also the zombies or living dead in her dream were kinda of a homage to the fact that zombies attack Wanda a lot during her first year of marriage with Vision in the comics. the occult was a popular thing with those two. this sort of my subtle wink and nod to that.


End file.
